Survivor: Indonesia
| returnees = Hannah (S10) Tobi (S10) Dag (S12) Isaac (S12) Robert (S12) | previous = Survivor: All-Stars | next = Survivor: Mongolia }} Survivor: Indonesia is the seventh season of Survivor Unlimited. Heather was the winner of this season, defeating Nico and T-Boz in a 7-1-0 vote. Michael P. won the Fan Favorite award, while Gabriella won the POTS award. This season was hosted by Drew and Molten, along with Survivor Unlimited alumni Bailey, Jacob, Mega and Ryan. Indonesia is considered to be a very weird and polarizing season. The cast was great, and almost everyone can be considered a really good player. There were some epic blindsides throughout the season, along with some great character moments. However, this season was also memorable for Emmagate, a situation in which Emma, one of the players from the season, is believed to have cheated, which resulted in spectators being locked out from viewing the game. The season also had a quit and an evacuation back-to-back, which was a negative as well. Temptation Island, the main twist of the season, was also not very successful as most of the temptations were not accepted. Twists Temptation Island - Occasionally, castaways were given the opportunity to be anonymously sent to Temptation Island. At this island, they were given the opportunity to drastically change the game. However, this power came up with a price, so castaways had to decide whether or not to accept the temptation offered. *At the Final 20, Emma was offered an idol clue, but her tribe would receive a disadvantage in the next immunity challenge. This temptation was declined. *At the Final 18, Michael D. was offered an advantage in the next tribal immunity challenge. However, in the event that his tribe still lost the immunity challenge, he would be unable to vote at tribal council. This temptation was declined. *At the Final 17, Tobi was offered the ability to pick his tribe at the tribe swap. In exchange, he would not be able to vote at any post-swap tribal council he attended. This temptation was accepted. *At the Final 15, Michael P. and a person of his choice were offered to mutiny to a different tribe. In return, two people from the tribe that he mutinied to would have to take his place. This temptation was declined. *At the Final 11, Michael D. was offered a clue to the hidden immunity idol. However, if he accepted this temptation, he would not be able to participate in the next three immunity challenges. This temptation was accepted. *At the Final 9, Nico was offered the ability to block two people from voting at the next tribal council. The cost was that he would be unable to vote as well. This temptation was accepted. *At the Final 7, Michael P. was offered the exact location of the hidden immunity idol. However, he would be unable to vote at the next tribal council, and he would also not be able to participate in the next immunity challenge. This temptation was declined. *At the Final 5, Heather was tempted with an advantage in the final immunity challenge. In return, she would have to battle the next person voted out in a firemaking challenge for survival. This temptation was declined. Expanded Tribe - At the final sixteen, the castaways swapped into two tribes of five, and also one brand new tribe of six. Double Tribal Council - In both Episode 6 and Episode 7, there was only one winning tribe at the tribal immunity challenge, and both losing tribes attended separate tribal councils. Contestants The Game Voting History